colettecarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Do You Think You Are
Who Do You Think You Are is a song by American recording artist Colette Carr. It was released May 7, 2013 as a part of the EP, "Skitszo (Part 4)". The song was written by Colette Carr, Nadir Khayat, Novel Jannusi, Dov Elkabas and Ammerah Roelants and produced by RedOne and BeatGeek. The song is the opening track on the album and was originally planned to be a single. Background The song was writted by Carr, RedOne, Novel Jannusi, The Prophet and Ammerah Roelants with RedOne also producing the song along with BeatGeek. "Who Do You Think You Are" is a reggae inspired Ska Pop song and it is lyrically about Carr lusting after a guy who, she is told by everyone, is bad for her but she loves him and it is making her crazy which is shown in the hook "He make me go bom-bay bada-wada-way bom-bom". Lyrics He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom I'm feeling like I'm gone He takes me and turns me on It's like every single morn I'm rushing to check my phone Did he text or did he call I'm slipping not trying to fall But if it's all or nothing Then eff it I want it all But they saying he no good And I know that they are right But I can't help the fact that he's everything that I like See I missunderstood What I can't understand Don't seem to have control 'coz this man He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom I don't wanna fall that far Run away run away There's something about that boy Run away run away He be playing games with my heart Run away run away Who do you think you are Who do you think you are Mr. Bigshot He my corazon I think he's different than other guys But my intelligence is bugging Telling me otherwise Time too let em go I'm thinking that it's done But I'm the first to know Now suddenly now it's on They saying he no good And I know the reason why Don't know who you think you are Trying to complicate my life Out of sight out of mind Guess that he was never myn Now I'm running peace sign Cause this guy He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom I don't wanna fall that far Run away run away There's something about that boy Run away run away He be playing games with my heart Run away run away Who do you think you are Who do you think you are Bombay badawadaway bom bom Bombay badawadaway bom bom Bombay badawadaway bom bom Bombay badawadaway bom bom He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom He make me go bombay badawadaway bom bom I don't wanna fall that far Run away run away There's something about that boy Run away run away He be playing games with my heart Run away run away Who do you think you are Who do you think you are Category:Song Category:Skitszo Category:2013